Rose, why am I different?
by CryMeOut
Summary: Renesmee questions why she is so different to everyone else. Can Rosalie help her out? MY FIRST TWILIGHT FIC! R&R! Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A REPOST!**

**Hey everyone, when I uploaded this before, I didn't get many reviews, so I took it of FF and edited it to try and make it better!**

**Please, review, this is my first Twilight based Fic so I want to know what you guys thought,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilgiht... I wish I did**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The bronze haired girl sat against the wall, her knees pulled close to her chest. A permanent frown was visible on her flawless face and undoubtedly, if she were able to cry, tears would be present, flowing freely down her cheeks. She sat in silence, alone in her bedroom, reviewing her day.

Kids were cruel. And there was no better time to target an unprotected and vulnerable child than at school. There were no parents, there were no teachers so the children had nothing to stop them.

"Freak show!"

"Weirdo!"

"Freak of Nature!"

"Freak show!"

"Weirdo!"

"Freak of Nature!"

"Freak show!"

"Weirdo!"

"Freak of Nature!"

And they kept on saying it, over, and over again. Renesmee Cullen covered her ears, trying to block out the harsh words for her class mates. But their voices filled her head, drowning out all other thoughts and the young teenage girl fought to keep herself together. On the outside, Renesmee had kept a straight face, made a great effort to block out their comments, laugh along whenever they made a joke and simply act as if it wasn't affecting her. Inside, she was crumpling like paper. Every comment took a hit at her self-esteem like a brick shattering a window. Their jokes made her a laughing stock for anyone who heard them, and she was falling apart.

She was good at concealing things, hiding the things she didn't want anyone to know. Even Edward found it difficult to read her mind and find out what was going on. Perhaps she had inherited it from her mother... perhaps she had just learnt to shield her thoughts. Renesmee didn't want her parents to think she was weak. They are all vampires – full grown, pure vampires. And what was she? Half a vampire, that's what. Half human and half vampire. Not quite either one of them and rare of her kind. So wherever she went, she was never quite going to fit in. Great.

Renesmee picked herself up off of the floor and carried herself over to the mirror. Her usually graceful, light footsteps were replaced by tedious drags of her feet as she hunched her shoulders. She approached the mirror with her eyes closed. She didn't want to see her reflection until her whole body was in view.

Taking a deep breath, Renesmee opened her eyes to reveal her rich chocolate orbs. Surely, there was nothing wrong with those. Neither with her bronze curly hair that reached to her waist. So what was it that her class mates had so much trouble accepting?

The fact that her skin glimmered in the sun.

The fact that she didn't eat anything at lunch break, because she preferred the taste of blood to regular food.

The fact that her parents were as pale skinned as a sheet of white paper.

She was different, therefore inferior. What was that word they had learned in class? Oh yes, xenophobia. Fear of the unknown. And that was the way it would stay. Because no one had the courage to ask her who she really was.

"Why am I so different?" she whispered to her reflection, her hand touching the glass. Her lips trembled, but no tears fell from her eyes. Renesmee rested her forehead against the mirror and breathed in and out for several moments, although it was not necessary. That was another reason to add to the long list why she was not like any other child her age – her intellectual age.

A noise from the next room startled her and Renesmee left her own room to investigate. She peeped through the crack in the door to Rosalie's bedroom and saw the blonde haired beauty sitting at her dressing table examining her face.

A small smile found its way to Renesmee's lips and she pushed the door open. Rosalie swivelled around in her chair, a little startled, but her eyes softened when she saw who it was.

"Renesmee," she said, acknowledging her niece.

"Rose, why am I different?" the bronze haired teen asked her, ignoring the welcome and walking into the room.

"Um?" Rosalie was a little confused, Renesmee had never asked a question like that before. She didn't seem in a happy mood either. "Why is this troubling you, Nessie?" she asked in a soft, concerning voice.

"Just answer my question," Renesmee stated with no emotion, knowing that Rose was trying to change the subject, but then added, "please?"

"You were conceived when your mother was human and Edward was a vampire, that much you know, Renesmee..."

"Yes, but why can't I be human? Why can't I be vampire? Why do I have to be something in between?" Her lip trembled again.

Rosalie sighed, so this was what she was getting at. "Nessie, that's just the way you were made. You can't help help being a hybrid anymore than I can help being a vampire." She gave a comforting smile and turned back towards the mirror.

"But there are plenty others of your kind, you fit in..." she muttered, trailing off and turned her back on the vampire.

Rose suddenly got up and appeared in front of her niece. She placed her hands on Renesmee's shoulders. "Nessie, you do fit in. Probably better than any of us," she paused and laughed care-freely, remembering her own high school days, "just because you're different doesn't mean that our love for you is any different. To be quite honest, I envy you."

"Humans don't like people who are different."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Renesmee, what's going on at school?"

"It's nothing," she dismissed, shaking her head, but Rose didn't seem convinced. She cursed aloud and then looked her niece straight in the eye.

"I knew the idea of sending you to school wasn't going to work, I told them!" she spat through gritted teeth.

Renesmee blushed and then said, "you know then?" She let her head hang low.

"Well, no, but I can make an educated guess," was the reply.

"Oh..."

"Ness, you can't ask me a question as to why you can't fit in at school and expect me not to know what's going on." The comforting smile was back. "Don't you dare listen to them, understand?"

Rosalie took Renesmee's chin in her hand to force the bronze haired girl to look at her. "Well?"

"I understand."

"Good, because it's not worth worrying about. You have a big family who all love you, you have friends who love you and best of all, you're gorgeous. I reckon there are girls out there who would kill to look like you."

"I'm a pale skinned freak," Renesmee stated.

Rose laughed, "oh stop being so negative Nessie, and so what? So am I!"

Renesmee laughed too, her smile finding it's was back onto her flawless face. Rosalie puller her into and tight hug, kissing her cheek. After a few minutes, the two pulled away and Rose turned the bronze haired girl towards the mirror.

"Look," she told her, "look how beautiful you are."

"Hmph," was the reply, though Nessie was secretly satisfied with the way she looked. The vampire and half vampire both smiled as Rose hugged her again. Sighing deeply, Rosalie stood up straight and began to walk out of the room.

"If you'll excuse me..."

"Rose where are you going?" Ness demanded, frowning.

The reply was a laugh, followed by, "I'm going to talk to a certain vampire about how bad his idea of putting his daughter into school was."

Renessme shrugged and smirked, "I'm going to have to one day..."

"...but we have centuries for that."

They both laughed half-heartedly and Ness waved as her auntie left the room in a swift movement, it was like she was never there.

"Thanks Rose," she said, knowing that she would hear her.

"You're welcome," a faint voice in the distance said.

Renesmee turned back toward her auntie's huge full length mirror with a gilt frame. A wide smile, showing a set of pearly white teeth. After Rosalie's little talk, the half vampire was feeling pretty good about herself. Things were going to change from now on. And things were definitely looking up. Life was going to be good. Life was going to be very good.

"Why am I different?" she asked herself, then laughed, "why does it matter?" and she turned on her heels and gracefully followed Rosalie downstairs. Edward was going to be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Review ;) please?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there Twilight Fans!**

**I'm so sorry I have taken so long to update, I've just been busy and I had no inspiration what-so-ever but I've done it! Finally!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, for reviewing - obviously - and for making me feel like my first ever Twilight fic was successful!**

**nickibree, Pepsigirl120, Caroleg, EmmetCullenIsMYMonkeyMan and Cool fanatic! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Pepsigirl120, who wanted to see an argument between Edward and Rosalie!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nessie heard the voices before she even reached the top of the tall staircase. Low, hushed whispers filled the house and the bronzed haired girl could hear her aunt's angry voice through her gritted teeth.

"I told you it was a bad idea; do you even know how she's feeling?" Rosalie spat, anger taking over her body and placing her perfectly manicured hands on her tiny waist.

Her brother remained silent for a moment before retorting. "Are you forgetting that I can read minds, Rose? If there was a problem, I would have detected it long ago. _Long ago_." He said, staring deep into his sister's eyes, completely overlooking the fact that he was wrong and his daughter, however all right she looks on the outside, was suffering deep depression.

"You're wrong."

"Rose, are you _suggesting _that I've failed to notice that my own daughter is being _bullied_ even though I can _read_ her _mind_ and know _everything_ that she is _thinking_?" he tried to keep calm. He really did. But the exasperation inside him was building up and he seethed that comment. _He _was the mind reader. Renesmee was _his_ daughter. What could _Rosalie _possibly know?

"I'm not suggesting," Rosalie said, folding her arms across her chest and standing up straight. Edward would see, and he was going to see _now_, "I'm telling you."

The bronze haired vampire sighed, put on a confused expression and sighed again, exasperatedly. "Rose, what's going on?" he said lowering her voice considerably, if that was even possible.

"It doesn't matter what I tell you, because you won't believe me!" she hissed. Here he was, claiming that he could read minds and yet, he doesn't even bother looking inside her own head so that he could witness the conversation Rosalie had had with Nessie only ten minutes ago! "Sounds like there's something wrong with your mind reading skills," Rose told him, while examining her nails and lightly tapping her head.

Edward growled. It came deep from the pit of his stomach and lingered in his throat, while he bent slightly, curling his frame over, ready to pounce on his sister and rip her to shreds. There wasn't one person on this Earth who could make the 108 year old vampire angrier – except Jacob of course, oh, and Bella's idiotic decisions. But then again she was only human at the time – how _dare_ Rosalie question his mind reading skills. At least he had a 'power'. What did she earn when she changed? Pigheadedness? Nice.

"Edward don't." It was a new voice and the two feuding vampires turned their attention to the two standing in the doorway. It was Alice and Jasper.

Immediately, Edward and Rose both felt a sense of calmness wash over them – courtesy of Jasper - which just caused them to erupt into fearless snarls again. Edward cursed under his breath and secretly wished that Alice and Jasper would just go away and felt furtively grateful that he was the only one who could read minds. By this time, Rose had also prepared to fight. More to the point to prove that she was right than anything else – like defending her niece.

She turned to Alice. "Just go away Al," she told her, why were they even interfering anyway? The black haired pixie-like vampire simply rolled her eyes and made no effort to move from her leaning post.

"Why are you fighting anyway?" she inquired in a quiet voice.

Rosalie turned to her sister again about to tell her where to go when the bronze haired male spoke up. "Rose is trying to tell me that my own daughter whose mind I can read is suffering depression because she is being _bullied_," he informed them, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Following Alice's shocked and concerned face; Rose suddenly snorted and squared up to her brother. "I really love how you say that like I've just made it up. Listen Edward, Nessie _told _me all this! Why are you so stubborn that you won't just look inside my head and see for yourself!"

Alice grew a cold expression and faced Rosalie, "Rose, if this is some sort of sick joke..."

"It's not!" she shouted in retaliation, completely exasperated by the whole situation "Just fucking ask her!" She was so angry. And you could tell she was angry too, because she hardly ever swore.

At that moment, Renesmee appeared at the bottom of the stairs and dragged her feet towards the living room where the argument was taking place. As soon as Edward saw her his face lit up triumphantly. "See," he said, "she's fine."

But the bronze haired female did not smile and ensure that her father was correct, instead she kept her face down and sauntered over to Rosalie and stood next to her, before facing Edward. "It's true Dad," she whispered.

Edward's face turned white - well, it would have done, except that, being a vampire he was pretty pale already - and stood rooted to the spot, because he looked inside his daughters mind and saw that indeed, she was being bullied.

"But how...?" he began, referring to two things at once.

"Maybe she's just good at concealing things, like Bella," Rosalie said matter-of-factly, a smirk creeping up on her flawless features as she bent down to kiss her niece's cheek and gently squeeze her hand. "Good luck," she whispered, "and remember all those things we talked about upstairs, everything's going to be ok," she smiled.

"Thank you," Nessie whispered.

And with that, Rosalie gracefully excited the room, flicking her golden hair over her shoulder. Alice shook her head; unbelievable. She wound her arm around Jasper's waist as he placed his arm around her shoulders and they both turned and left the father and daughter alone.

Edward read his daughters mind like an open book and saw... everything. The name calling, the pushing and shoving, the jokes, the distress and hurt, all of it. He saw it all, he saw behind the wall all concealment that Renesmee had taken so much care to build up over the past six months, but had reached the point in which she just couldn't take it anymore and the problems had burst their banks.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ness, why didn't you tell me about this?"

His daughter remained mute, her lip trembling. If she was able to cry, she would have just done so.

"Because I don't want to be weak," she whispered after what seemed like an eternity.

Edward sighed and pulled her into a tight hug, "Renesmee," he told her sincerely, "you're not being weak, just because you admit you're being bullied, its a serious issue."

His daughter smiled weakly, "I know Dad, I'm sorry I kept it all from you."

The bronze haired vampire smiled too, "There's no need to be sorry, if anything, I need to be sorry since I didn't believe it when Rosalie told me about all this. I'll pull you out of school and maybe get you home tutored-"

"It's ok Dad," Nessie said, forgiving her father easily, "but I suppose I just have to toughen up, I'll be alright. I mean, I can't just wimp out when the going gets tough can I?" she spoke with a glint in her eyes and they embraced again.

After a few minutes...

"If you'll excuse me..."

"Where are you going?" she demanded, frowning.

The reply was a laugh followed by, "I'm going to go and apologise to a certain vampire about not believing her when she was only trying to help."

But there was no need for him to go anywhere, Rose appeared in the doorway, unknowingly to her niece, she had been there the whole time.

"I forgive you Edward," she said with a sigh, like it had taken a lot of energy to conjure up the thought. Her brother gave a half smile and then smirked.

"Why are you here Rose? I thought you were going out?" Ness spoke with a little confusion detected in her voice.

"_We_ are going out. You and me. So come on, you pale skinned freak, we're going shopping!" she said excitedly, holding up her credit card.

Renesmee rolled her eyes as she walked over to her auntie. Some things would never change.

**The End.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review, you'll make my day!**

**CryMeOut**


End file.
